Twisted
by Charlie0713
Summary: Harry sees nothing wrong with testing out a little time-travel, but as he learns, time-travel can have some pretty twisted side-affects.
1. The Mistake

**Hey guys, it's me!**

**I'm so glad that you guys decided to read this even if the summary was crappy (sorry about that). Please comment, review, critique, anything, I'd love advice on how I can improve!  
**

* * *

The night was dark; the sole light that shone was that of the moon. All was quiet in the large castle, after all, everyone had been asleep hours ago. The only noise in the castle was muffled whispers in the Gryffindor common room. Two figures sat cautious around a strange devise that resembled an old hourglass.

"Are you absolutely insane," one of the figures hissed at the other, "you can't be serious." The figure sighed as she pushed her brown hair out of her face. The person sitting next to her looked at her sternly and then returned his gaze to the odd item on the table.

"Hermione, if this thing can finally end the war before it every begun, we should obviously take advantage of it," the boy pulled the item closer. He looked at the item very closely and turned to the girl.

"Harry, stop it," Hermione whispered, exasperated, "you don't even know how to use that thing." She looked at him, pleading for him to see it her way.

Harry looked away from Hermione and took the object in his hand. It looked like an hourglass, but in the center was a dial, rusted and clearly ancient. "Come on," Harry said with a smile, "I know how to use this, after all, we traveled with this before, I mean, it's the same thing, right, only more powerful. I'll be just fine." He flashed Hermione a brilliant smile, trying to reassure her.

"How can you be so calm?" Hermione asked looking straight at Harry, "We traveled back in time one day, _one day_, not decades!" She sighed, "Well, there's no point, you already made up your mind. It's just that I'm worried about you. I mean, you don't know what could happen." She looked away from him.

"Are you kidding, I'll be fine. Anyway, I'm just going back to see if it works, not to do anything. Don't worry." He smiled brightly, and this time a smile found its way on to her face as well. "Well, I guess I should probably go now. I mean, before it's too late." Hermione gave a silent nod before wrapping her hands around him and getting up and standing to the back. He smiled at her as if to say "it will be okay" and grabbed the device. He spun the dial quickly, not paying much care to what date he actually spun. He held the device tightly and looked down as he waited to go to the past.

The world started to spin around Harry and disintegrated into the past. When Harry looked up he wasn't with Hermione. Nothing in the background had changed in any way or shape. Slowly and with caution, he walked outside the room.

The stairway outside the common room was the same as ever, an eerie silence filled the building. Harry looked around quietly; his eyes immediately fell up on a boy slowly treading down the stairs. The student looked really familiar, but Harry decided to keep quiet; he had done what he came to do, he knows the device works. He quickly turned away to avoid the boy from seeing him, but the boy had already noticed him. The boy seemed to be more afraid of someone seeing him, and in a mad dash he tried to run out of sight. But, the boy slipped down the long staircase and fell quickly down. He wasn't moving after the fall. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, had he killed that boy? His heart almost stopped as he heard a herd of teachers run to the aid of the student.

Panicking, Harry pulled out the device and quickly ran into the common room. He gave the dial a turn and went back to the present. He needed to talk to Hermione about what happened and more importantly he needed to get back. Within seconds, Harry found himself in the warm and familiar room he was sitting in just moments ago. But, something was different, Hermione was nowhere to be found and for some odd reason he couldn't shake the feeling that something was just not right. He quickly shrugged the feeling off, he was sure nothing was wrong. He went on with his search for Hermione.

* * *

**I've always hated intros, they're are so boring, what about you guys? PLEASE review, I have the next chapters to post, If anyone likes the story.**


	2. Realization

**Sorry for the abrupt beginning... I originally wrote this as one big story not as chapters... Enjoy, and please Review!**

* * *

"Hermione," Harry whispered loudly sauntering quietly around the Common Room, hoping she was nearby. He frowned, why wasn't she there? He wondered if she just fell asleep or maybe was waiting for him somewhere else.

Harry made his way out of the common room. But, still she wasn't outside. Normally, he would have been worried about her but right now the only thing running through his head was the past.

_Did I kill that person?_ He kept asking himself over and over. He didn't know what to think. He was sure it was going to be okay, but the guilt swelled up within him.

"Mr. Potter," a voice suddenly boomed behind him, "I expect that you know you shouldn't be up or roaming around the schools at this hour." Professor McGonagall stood close behind Harry staring at him with a certain curiosity.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, I was just going to bed," Harry replied pointing to the common room. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Mr. Potter, go to your own house," McGonagall replied, but after seeing the dumbfounded look on Harry's face, she continued, "I don't know what you are trying to do, but return to the Slytherin house at once."

"What! Are you serious?" Harry practically screamed, fear flushing over him.

"Mr. Potter, I have no idea what you are trying to do here, but I am not amused. I am dead serious. Now I want you to stop all this nonsense and walk." Harry couldn't believe his ears. His heart was beating fast enough and loud enough that he was sure McGonagall could hear. He began to walk with alongside McGonagall down the stairs.

"Hey Professor McGonagall, do you know about a student falling down these stairs years ago?"

McGonagall looked at Harry with a questioning expression, "Yes, but the question is how do you know about that?" Harry looked away but continued.

"Who was the student, and what actually happened to him," Harry said quite loudly and very anxious.

"The boy's name was Thomas Riddle," Harry could feel his heart skip a beat, "he was hurt badly by the fall, but he survived and became a very successful man." McGonagall spotted Harry's odd face and continued, "Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

Harry looked up, "Uh, Yeah, just tired is all. I have to go to bed." He turned and made his way down the flight of stairs to the Slytherin dungeon. His mind was filled with questions, but one thing was sure, whatever happened in the past definitely affected the present.

It didn't take him a long time to find the boy's boarding, seeing as he explored the dungeons during his second year. He stumbled around the room, trying his best not to wake up the snoring teenagers that occupied the beds. He crawled into the only free bed and looked on the table next to it. Barely anything was there, but next to it was a trunk with various spell books and clothes. Exhausted, Harry found himself asleep quickly.

* * *

Morning arrived too early for Harry's pleasure. He awoke to the sound of voices and the vision of Slytherins getting ready quickly.

"Oi, Potter. Get up." A low, somewhat scary voice suddenly yelled at Harry, "We don't want to be late for breakfast." Harry got up, stretching. He turned to face the owner of the voice. Draco Malfoy smiled a sinister and cold smile. Harry felt an uncontrollable hatred towards him.

"What are you staring at me for." Draco replied to Harry's odd look, "Come on, you know how hungry I get in the morning." Harry frowned as he stared down at his robes, which were resting on the trunk by his bed. He had hoped and pleaded that last night was just a nightmare, but it wasn't.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Goyle asked suddenly, popping out from nowhere.

Draco half pulled Harry away from the bed and yelled at him to get ready. After a couple minutes, Harry donned the very robes he had hoped he would never have to wear and made his way to the dining hall with the people he wish he hated. Many questions flowed through his head - what had happened before, why he was a Slytherin, if he had actually stopped Lord Voldemort before he ever came to power. His head was preoccupied as he began to make his was to his original seat at the Gryffindor's table. But he was pulled away quickly by Draco.

"Potter, what's wrong with you," Draco asked, his eyes never once leaving Harry's face, "Are you not feeling well or something?" Harry realized that everyone was staring at him.

"No." Harry said quickly pointing to the Gryffindor benches,"I was just going to go sit where I normally do."

Pansy, who had suddenly appeared next to him, giggled and attached herself to his arm, "You're so funny Harry, for a second there I thought you really wanted to sit with _them._" She began to pull him towards the Slytherin table.

Harry unwillingly took a seat next to Draco, Crabe, Goyle, Blaize, and Pansy. It wasn't long after he sat down when he heard a familiar voice - Professor Dumbledore's.

"Good morning students," Dumbledore exclaimed smiling, "I have very important news for all of you, due to recent events where a strong charm has enchanted the Gryffindor boarding rooms," – His eyes fell apon the Slytherin table - "Gryffindor will be staying with Slytherin, until further notice. Now, I don't want to keep you all from your meals, so, enjoy." Loud groans coming from both Gryffindor and Slytherin quickly filled the room. Harry could feel the hatred radiating from both sides of the room.

Harry scooped scramble eggs onto his plate as he turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table searched for his friends. He found Ron sitting by Seamus, Neville and Dean. Ginny was close by, her hair much different and shorter. Harry searched for Hermione but didn't find her near Ron or anyone else. Instead, he found her on the other end of the table with a book. She was reading very intensely. Harry smiled; at least some things never change. He scooped a spoonful of eggs up with his spoon and stuffed it in his mouth. He sighed, he really did want to be there with them.

"Did you see Luna today?" Crabe suddenly asked Goyle, grabbing Harry's attention. "There she is," Crabe exclaimed pointing to the Ravenclaw table, "It's no wonder she got a modeling job with that magazine. I mean, look at her! I'm so jealous of that bloke she's dating right now." Harry turned his head to see Luna. Luna was sitting next to a strong and bulky looking man, talking to her friends. Luna didn't look any different then she usually did, it was just that she acted almost normal for once.

"Guys, I think we got a huge problem in our hands." Blaize hissed, capturing the attention of the group, "I mean those bloody Gryffindors are going to be staying with us. I knew something like this would happen if we charmed their stupid room to smelling like rotten fish for weeks." He looked over at the table and snorted.

"Hey, it can't be that bad." Draco suddenly exclaimed, "I mean, it not like they're really that bad. They are just idiots is all." Everyone turned to face Draco, Harry could barely believe his ears.

The group just shrugged and mumbled "I guess" before returning to their old conversations. Harry just sat there in shock of what just happened. Draco Malfoy, the very enemy of the Gryffindors, just stood up for them.

Harry returned his gaze to his old friends who were all chatting. Harry turned to look at Hermione who wasn't looking at her book anymore. Their eyes met, and Harry smiled at his friend. Hermione looked at him curiously and quickly got up and made her way out. He quickly turned his head to see Draco staring at him in an odd way.

"Harry," Pansy said suddenly, grasping his arm and pulling him along, "we better get to Slughorn's class before we're too late." He turned to see the girl with brown hair smiling at him happily. He nodded and got up. He walked down the vast hallway with Pansy, Draco, and the rest.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. The Meeting

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while...

* * *

**

Harry made his way down the familiar walkway and entered a classroom. In the center of the class stood Professor Slughorn, who stood by a vile of clear looking liquid. Harry glanced around the room. Draco had made his way to a corner of the room occupied by Slytherins. Across from the Slytherin stood Neville who was happily chatting up Seamus, Dean, and the other Gryffindor boys. Ron wasn't present in the classroom. Harry predicted that he was enjoying his free period by watching first years stumble along the great halls. Hermione stood in a relatively empty section of the room, shifting away from the students filling up the classroom. Harry contemplated standing with Hermione, but instead stood next to Draco.

"Ah, I see everyone is here," Slughorn started, "let's start the potion lessons now, today we are going to be talking about how to make…" Slughorn kept talking, but Harry zoned out and tried to think of what was going on. _If I'm a slytherin, than does Voldemort still exist? What else changed?_ He thought to himself as Slughorn explained the potion being created in class. Before long, the students were dismissed to the lab tables, Harry made his way to a lab table and took a seat next to Draco, his mind still reeling about the situation. In a sudden realization, Harry pulled his hand to his forehead. He didn't feel any sort of a scar, he felt his heart speed up. Harry turned to face Draco; upon seeing the look on his face, Harry returned his hand to his side and pulled out his book and opened to the proper page. All the ingredients were sprawled out on the table. Harry looked down at his book. It was a relatively new copy of the book. He sighed; he turned to look at Draco, who was busy chopping up some mandrake leaves for the potion.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry suddenly asked, grasping the attention of Draco, "Do you remember when we first met?"

"I guess", Draco replied shrugging, "I think we met before our 1st year. We were both looking for books to buy at Flourish and Blotts. Our parents were probably talking or something like that, and we were making fun of Granger."

Harry felt disgusting, "Making fun of Granger?" he croaked out, almost pleading he heard it wrong.

"Merlin, Harry, you sound so surprised!" Draco replied, giving Harry a weird look.

"But, why did we make fun of her?" Harry whimpered.

"What does that even matter? Merlin, it was years ago, how am I supposed to remember?" Draco snarled, before turning back to Harry, "What is wrong with you Harry. You've been acting seriously strange."

"What are you talking about? I'm acting perfectly normal," Harry responded, defensively.

Suddenly, he heard someone snort. He turned to see Blaize "Ha! Right, that's why you keep acting like you're one of those Gryffindors. And worst of all, your defending that girl Hermione. You had better stop before someone thinks you fancy her."

"What? I don't fancy her. We're just-" Harry stopped in response to everyone's weird expressions. "I mean, It's nothing." He abruptly returned his gaze to the dark maroon potion he had been neglecting, to avoid everyone's gaze. Right now he definitely did not need to cause any problems; he needed to find out what had actually happened.

Potions class ended rather quickly, Hermione had constructed the best potion in the class, as expected, while Harry's potion had boiled over. Harry got up from his seat and made his way out of the classroom.

"Where are you going, Harry? Aren't you coming to the lunch with us?" Pansy asked watching Harry walk the other way.

"Er, I have to go the… library." Harry said watching their expression carefully to see if they believe him.

"Hey, I'll go with you, I needed a book anyway." Draco suddenly said watching Harry.

Harry looked at him. More than anything he wanted to say no to Draco, but he had no other choice but to nod his head and surrender.

The two boys walked awkwardly down the hall, not talking to each other. Harry snuck a glance at Draco. Why in the world, was Draco suddenly best friends with him?

After what felt like hours, the two boys made their way to the library. Harry had originally wanted to get more information on Tom Riddle and what happened that night, but he had to pretend to be researching something for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco quickly made his way to a bookcase on the other side of the library as Harry went to a section in the back.

_What's happening here,_ Harry thought to himself sighing deeply, _why am I a Slytherin and more importantly what happened that day?_ He turned his gaze to Draco, who was searching a bookcase. For some odd reason, Draco didn't seem to mind Harry and even treated him like a friend.

"Harry," a voice suddenly boomed behind him. He turned to see a boy in Gryffindor robes with light brown hair and gentle blue eyes standing behind him. The boy smiled at him with a broad grin. "Have you forgiven me yet?" He asked leaning against the bookcase.

Harry had never seen the boy before in the school or anywhere else. He warily looked at the boy. Who was this boy and why did he act like Harry knew him.

Harry gave the boy a strange look, but the boy's blue eyes were on someone else: Draco. His originally smiling face turned to a bitter scowl. "Ugh, why the hell are you friends with him?" He looked back at Harry, "that guy is so…" He stopped, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude," Harry started unsurely, "But, who are you?"

"Very funny, Harry," the mysterious boy said, "Fine I guess I deserve that for ratting on you, but come on, you were the one who betrayed me first." He looked at Harry and started again. "Fine, I'll play your little 'game'." The boy with the shinny eyes said, sighing. He spoke in a very sarcastic and annoyed tone "I'm your best friend and neighbor, Caleb Zane; oh, come on Harry! Can we please stop this stupid game of yours? You and I both know it was your entire fault what happened."

Harry looked at the boy like he was crazy. But he stopped to think about it. If the boy on the stairs was really Tom Riddle, and if he really didn't become Voldemort, then his parents didn't die, which meant he lived in a completely different world. He was caught deep in thought until sudden footsteps disrupted his thought process.

"Zane, what are you doing here?" A deep and scornful voice said with disdain. Harry looked up to see who it was. It was Draco, but replacing his oddly happy face was a disgusted look that Harry had seen too often.

"Ha! I should ask you the same thing!" Caleb retorted, his face returning the same expression back to Draco.

"I was researching something, you disgusting Gryffindor. " Draco spat viscously.

"That's hilarious. You're calling me disgusting. Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?"

"Why you little-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Language Malfoy, I'm sure your disgusting mother has taught you that much."

"That does it!" Draco began to lunge at Caleb withdrawing his wand and pointed it directly at his neck. "I'll make you pay for that!" With that, he opened his mouth to say a curse, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Malfoy, Zane! What do you both think you are doing?" All eyes fell to the sudden intruder.

Harry almost leaped with joy when he saw the petite girl who stood in front of him. The girl was currently looked up at the boys - for she was much shorter than them- and placed a hand on her hip.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Granger..." Draco said, surprisingly calmly. Still, he lowered his wand and turned to face her.

"Not any of my business?" Her face was full of disbelief. "Unless you've forgotten, I'm a prefect, It's completely my business."

"And unless you've forgotten, I'm a prefect as well. I was just handling a situation. "

"Handling the situation? That's a lie Malfoy, you and I both know that. Now run along now before I call a professor."

Draco snorted in response to this, but surprisingly turned on his heels and walked out of the library. Leaving Harry, Caleb, and Hermione alone.  


* * *

**Sorry about the abrupt ending... Please review**


	4. The Question

The trio watched as Draco stormed out of the library, exasperated. Harry turned his gaze to the two people standing next to him. The mysterious Caleb snorted as his eyes followed the retreating figure, he murmured what sounded like "coward" under his breath. Hermione, on the other hand, had a gentle, but triumphant, smile on her face as she watched Draco leave. Soon enough Draco's figure shrunk down to nothingness as he walked out of the library.

"Thank god that bloke is finally gone!" Caleb exclaimed loudly, breaking the silence. He turned to Hermione and produced a huge smile, "Thank you 'Mione!" He sung.

"Don't call me 'Mione" Hermione retorted. Harry smiled, she always hated when Ron called her that too. Hermione picked up on this smile and gave Harry an annoyed look.

"But," Caleb whined, acting like a little child, "Hermione is so long! It's four syllables! Mione is only one!" He pouted. Harry turned his head to see Hermione's actions.

Hermione shook her head, "You git, 'Mione is three syllables!" She sighed as she pushed the thick brown curls out of her face, "I have to go." She eyed Caleb, "don't get into any more trouble." She turned and began to walk away.

"I won't!" Caleb said laughing a bit. "Bye, 'Mione!" Caleb screamed to her retreating figure.

"That girl," Caleb said a few minutes later. "She's always so serious!" He cried. "If I said that to any other girl, they would fall for me in seconds. There's no wonder why she has no friends."

"No friends?" sadness filled Harry, "But, what about Ron, or Ginny, or Neville?"

"You're kidding right? First year, Ron called her a 'bloody know-it-all'. After that, I don't think I've seen them talk to one another for more than a second. The only time Ginny talks to her to ask her where Lavender or Parvati is. And Neville wouldn't even look in her direction!"

"Neville too? You're kidding right. Hermione was always the nicest person to him." Harry said, confused. He looked around the library and found Hermione perched on a chair, books piled up, with papers sprawled out everywhere.

"I really don't know what world your living in, but Hermione has never so much as talked to Neville. I don't know how she would either, he's always so busy bragging about his parents being aurors. Seriously that guy is the most annoying, the most selfish guy in the damn world!" Caleb scoffed.

_That's right, Neville's parents were never killed, he never lived with his grandmother, he never grew up his awkward Snape-fearing self._

"I swear, he can rival Malfoy! I still can't believe you are friends with him. He is the vilest kid I've ever met." Caleb rattled on, only to be disturbed by a growl from Harry's stomach, "Mate, we should probably go get something to eat now, after that I have a huge essay for Snape to write. I almost forgot that we have to stay with you for tonight! It's really your fault. I know Malfoy suggested that you charm our common room but why would you do it? Anyway lets go."

All Harry could do was nod. _This guy was extremely talkative, how could I have never met him before._ Harry followed Caleb out the library and to the dining hall. Caleb went to sit next to the Gryffindors. Harry, after a seconds hesitation, went to sit with the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces, Pansy was giggling among her friends, Draco was sulking in a corner. Harry sighed as he grabbed a seat next to Draco and Pansy, shoveling food into his plate.

"Yeah, of course I'm going to Hogsmead this weekend," Harry heard Pansy squeal to her friends, "Harry's taking me."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, a mouthful of scrambled eggs falling ever-so-delicately out of his mouth.

"Harry, you can't back out now, It's already been set." Pansy said, giggling but still shooting daggers at Harry.

"What!" Harry still couldn't believe his ears.

Pansy smiled to her friends and pulled Harry out of his seat to a secluded corner. Her smile was soon transformed into a pained frown. "What was that, Harry. Are you trying to embarrass me in front of all my friends? I thought you…" Harry noticed her eyes swell with tears, "I thought you loved me."

Harry stood in the secluded corner, his mouth on the floor, and his ears burning from the horrible piece of information. _Oh god, please tell me that I am not going out with Pansy Parkinson,_ Harry pleaded. Although Harry never personally talked to Pansy, from all the stories he heard she wasn't the type of person you'd want to be friends with, let alone in a relationship with.

Pansy started to wipe her eyes with her hand. "Why aren't you saying anything. Do you not love me? Do you want to break up?" She demanded, looking up at Harry with damp eyes.

Harry tried to speak, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't even look at Pansy, so he looked around the room. Draco, Blaize, and the rest were looking directly at him laughing hysterically.

Pansy saw this, she angrily placed one of her hands on her hip and another on Harry's face. She pulled his face to face her. "Harry! I can't believe you, If you didn't like me why did you even bother asking me out! I hate you, Harry Potter." With that, Pansy trotted away. Harry returned to his seat and looked around the table. No one bothered to suppress their laughter.

"Sucks for you, Harry," Blaize said, "It's really your fault though, I mean why would you ask that psycho anywhere?"

"Seriously Harry," Draco smirked, "Remember how obsessed she was of me? Well, better you then me."

"Uh, sure," Harry stated, worrying about what else this future may bring, "you know what, I'm not that hungry, I'm going back to the common room." Harry pushed his plate away from him and got up making his way to the dungeon.

Harry made his way to the dungeon from memory. He hated it, the cold, dark wall, the emerald furnishing, and the strange, almost murky, scent, most of all he hated that he was actually there. Harry, exhausted, sat on a dark green couch and placed his face in his hands.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" Harry exclaimed, thinking out loud, "Why can't everything go back to the way it should be?" He slumped his body down into the sofa.

"I should be in Gryffindor, far away from Draco, Pansy and the rest. I shouldn't know Caleb. And, I should be talking to Hermione or Ron right now, not to myself." Harry closed his eyes tightly.

"What?" Harry heard a soft, confused, almost terrified, voice coming from the other side of the room.

Harry lifted his head in a hurry. He scanned the room to find a petite girl sitting on a green chair, a large and worn-out book on her lap. The girl looked very uncomfortable in her surroundings. Her maroon gold tie clashed with her seat and the look on her face showed that she was not too happy with her surroundings. After all, her true common room was on the seventh floor, she was just forced to come here instead because of an earlier Slytherin prank.

"Stop staring at me like that," the small girl with chestnut waterfall for hair asked, exasperated, "you said my name. Why would you be talking to me? What's happened Potter?"

"Hermione…" Harry said softly, looking into the girl's eyes.

"Potter! There you go again calling me Hermione. You've always called me Granger. Something's happened, I know that much. What happened?"

Harry was startled. He sighed before starting, "Ever heard of time travel?"


End file.
